Stem cells are cells which may be differentiated into various cells configuring an organism tissue and collectively called undifferentiated cells before differentiation which may be obtained from each tissue of an embryo, a fetal, and an adult. The stem cells may be classified by various methods. One of the most common methods depends to an object with isolated stems cells, and the stem cells may be divided into embryonic stem cells (ES cells) isolated from the embryo and adult stem cells isolated from the adult. Another common classification follows differentiation ability of the stem cells, and the stem cells may be divided into pluripotency, multipotency, and unipotency stem cells. The pluripotency stem cells are called stem cells having multifunction which may be differentiated into three germ layers configuring a living body and generally, embryonic stem cells correspond thereto.
The adult stem cells may be classified into multipotency or unipotency stem cells. Representative adult stem cells include mesenchymal stem cells (MSCs) and hematopoietic stem cells (HSCs). It is known that the MSCs are differentiated into chondroblast, osteoblast, adipocyte, myocyte, and neurion, and the HSCs are differentiated into blood cells in the blood including red blood cells, white blood cells, platelets, and the like. The adult stem cells may be obtained from bone marrow, blood, brain, skin, etc. to have less ethical issues, but have limited multipotency as compared with the embryonic stem cells.
On the other hand, the pluripotency stem cells are called stem cells having multifunction which may be differentiated into three germ layers configuring a living body to be differentiated into all cells or organ tissues of the human body and generally, embryonic stem cells correspond thereto. The embryonic stem cells are pluripotency stem cells having potency which may be differentiated into cells of all tissues configuring one object, but have serious ethical issues in that embryos are broken in the cell preparing process.
As an alternative for solving the problems, various methods for preparing customized pluripotency stem cells similar to the embryonic stem cells by dedifferentiating cells derived from the adult have been attempted. It is known that the human embryonic stem cells are made from the embryos which may be generated to the human organism, and thus, there are many ethical issues, but the embryonic stem cells have excellent cell proliferation and multipotency as compared with the adult stem cells. The adult stem cells may be obtained from bone marrow, blood, brain, skin, etc. to have less ethical issues, but have limited multipotency as compared with the embryonic stem cells.
As a representative method, there are methods, for example, a fusion with ES cell, a somatic cell nuclear transfer, a reprogramming by gene factor and the like. The fusion with ES cell has a problem in terms of cell stability because the induced cells further have two pairs of genes, and the somatic cell nuclear transfer has a problem in that a lot of ova are required and efficiency is too low. In addition, the reprogramming by gene factor is a method using virus containing oncogenes in order to induce dedifferentiation by inserting specific genes, and thus, has a high risk of cancer occurrence, and also, has a problem in terms of development of cell therapeutic agents due to low efficiency and difficulty in a methodical aspect.
In order to successfully obtain a large amount of pluripotency stem cells, a culture composition is very important in the culturing of mononuclear cells derived from isolated umbilical cord, and thus researches for preparing a larger amount of pluripotency stem cells by an induction method with high efficiency are required.
Meanwhile, in Korea Patent Publication No. 2009-0043115, a composition for treating or preventing atopic diseases by using Ecklonia cava of brown algae is disclosed, and in Korea Patent Publication No. 2012-0126148, a hairdye composition for oxidation dyeing is disclosed.
The present inventors successfully develop a medium composition for dedifferentiation of induced pluripotency stem cells by using an Ecklonia cava extract (Korea Patent Publication No. 2015-0050823). However, which component of the Ecklonia cava extract has a dedifferentiation effect of the induced pluripotency stem cells has been not yet known.
Details described in the background are only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the present invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.